


Why have you forgotten me?

by TechnovoreX



Series: Hearts desire [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, New terms, Origin Story, Other, Sora changes his name, partial time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: It’s been years, decades since I stepped foot into the realm of light. I’m back, yet so little has changed.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Male Character(s), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Hearts desire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Time after the fall

Journal log-427

Hello this is King Mickey. Today Xion has finally been titled as a keyblade master, but it is also the anniversary of the defeat of Master Xehanort and the end of the second keyblade war.

It’s been 6 years since Xehanort’s defeat, but unfortunately it is also the anniversary of Sora’s disappearance. One of the strongest keyblade wielders I knew.

He was the one who defeated Xehanort and saved the realm of light. But to save the princess of heart Kairi he abused the power of waking and sacrificed his own heart.

In honour of his brave efforts we have created 3 memorials to commemorate him. In the garden of my castle in Disney town, the land of Departure and his home world Destiny islands sits a stone statue of his keyblade.

Seated in a pedestal with his name and crown engraved into it. Well that’s all I have to report. This is king Mickey signing off.

Land of Departure..........

The Guardians were currently sitting in the kitchen eating dinner, talking to each other about how their day went.

Terra’s hair was slightly longer and he was wearing a beige coloured haori.

Riku grew out his hair again and he tied it into a ponytail. He was wearing a navy blue haori.

Aqua still had her short hair and was wearing a light blue haori. Currently she was cradling her infant daughter Gaia in her arms.

3 years after the war ended Terra and Aqua got married and had heir daughter Gaia. She has her fathers eyes and dark brown hair.

Kairi also let her hair grown and tied it into a braid. She was wearing a pink haori.

Beside her was the newly titled Xion. Her hair was slightly longer and she was wearing a black haori. But on her left hand was a gold Band with a small diamond.

Beside her was Roxas. His hair was the same and her wore a black and white haori. He had just proposed to Xion just as she was titled a master.

Ventus grew his hair out a little and was wearing a green haori.

Lastly was Axel who had shortened his hair so it reached his nape. He was wearing a red haori.

Life was good. The realm of light was in peace, the worlds were in order, and life was all good. Each of the guardians took an apprentice. With the exception of Aqua who had taken a temporary rest to raise her daughter.

Isa and Namine has chosen to live in radiant garden, helping Ansem the wise and his apprentices.

Well as lovely as life seemed all was not good. Kairi was currently envious of her black haired look alike. She was 23 years old and in the prime of her life. She was lonely, every one around her was in a relationship.

Terra and Aqua were married and had a beautiful daughter, Xion and Roxas just became engaged, and Namine and Riku were dating. While the red headed female princess of heart was alone.

Even after 6 years she couldn’t find love. She tried to date, she tried to forge a new relationship. But she was still chained to her love for Sora. And why wouldn’t she.

She loved Sora for a long time. He saved her and sacrificed himself over and over again, until he went too far. He was gone, and it was all her fault, or so she believed.

Just the guilt she felt when she found out Sora sacrificed himself to save her held her down. Her heart was no longer the same. She still had her friends, but it wasn’t the same as seeing his sky blue eyes and heart melting smile.

She sighed, putting down her utensils and standing up to put her dishes away. She bid the others goodnight and made her way to her personal room.

Since the land of Departure could be changed to the master of the castles desire. So when they first started getting their apprentices, Aqua being in her second trimester of pregnancy used magic to expand the castle.

Now it was able to accommodate more people.

Just as she rounded the corner, someone bumped into her and fell onto their butt. Kairi knelt down and offered her hand, helping them up. She realized it was Ventus’s, Riku’s and Aqua’s apprentices.

Seraph. A short blonde girl with long wavy hair and emerald eyes.

Bellator. A young man with short matted brown hair, blue eyes and a strong build.

Then there was glacies. He was a short young man with short salt and pepper hair combed back, and ruby red eyes.

“Hello master Kairi” they greeted, bowing to her. She hummed in acknowledgement “you may rise”. The did as she said and stood up. The 6 years have done wonders for them, she was a head and a half taller than what she used to be.

She looked down at the apprentices “is there anything you need?” She asked. “We needed to speak with master Riku” Seraph answered. Kairi nodded “well they’re in the dining room down the hall. Just knock on the door”.

They bowed again “Thank you. Good night master Kairi” they said, bowing again before Walking off. Kairi glared back at them before continuing to walk to her room.

She opened her door and walked inside, locking it shut as to keep her privacy. She went over to her wardrobe and shrugged her Haori and protective gear off, until she was in her bra and panties. She searched inside and pulled out a set of pyjamas.

They were Covered in little stars and crowns.

She put them on before sitting at her seat and pulled out a sheet of paper. she whipped out a pen and poised it to the paper and began to write.

Every anniversary of Sora’s disappearance Kairi would wright a letter addressed to him. After he disappeared everyone began their best to search for him. Even Master Yen Sid tried to help their search.

But after their 2 year search, they decided to sto-postpone their search. They tried their best, to follow their hearts, but nothing came up. No matter how hard they searched they couldn’t find him.

There were no trails.

No hints.

No feelings.

It was if Sora disappeared.

But even though they haven’t put as much effort as they used to, they still try to search for the rambunctious blue eyed brunette.

Kairi finished her letter and set her pen down. She took out an envelope, folding the letter and putting it into the envelope before sealing it with a star shaped sticker.

You might be wondering. What has she been doing with said letters? Well....

Kairi summoned a portal leading to who knows where. She held it in both hands, staring at it blankly. Then she gave it a quick kiss before throwing the letter into the portal, sending it somewhere random.

Hopefully where Sora had ended up.

She sighed and went to her bed. She crawled in and pulled the covers over herself. She spent a moment thinking about her love before succumbing to sleep. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened, her mind drifting into her dreams.

Unbeknownst to her, the letter arrived at its destination.

Realm of Darkness.......

The Realm of Darkness. A realm contrasting the realm of light. This is where worlds get lost to, where the heartless linger, and where heartless and lost hearts roam around.

Especially the dark margin.

In the realm of darkness the dark margin was the opposite of destiny islands. Instead of clear blue waters, golden sands, and the warmth of the sun, there was the black waters, azure sands, purple rock formations and the black sky with the glowing heart shaped moon.

Once in a while a heartless scurried about, looking for a heart to steal. Suddenly a stark white letter came from a portal and slowly floated down. The edge embedded itself into the sand and stuck up.

From the distance a lone figure witnessed the letter appear. He walked towards the dark beach, killing any heartless that came in his way. He got to the beach and spotted where the letter landed.

He crouched down and pulled the envelope out of the sand. He held it up and brushed a few grains of sand off. He turned it around and saw the star sticker sealing it shut.

He tore the letter open, nonchalantly tossing the shredded envelope. He unfolded the sheep of paper and began to read.

Dear Sora 

Its been a great year. Xion just became a Master, Aqua and Terra’s daughter had just turned 2, and my apprentice amare just learned how to use firaza. Life has been good in the realm of light, all thanks to you. If it wasn’t for you Xehanort would still be alive and I would be dead. But I’m having doubts. Why did you have to save me? Sora you were so much stronger and useful compared to me, and in the end I got you killed. I miss you and I love you. I hope you see this letter

Yours truly, Kairi.

The man folded up the note and smiled, tucking it into his pants pocket. He turned and left the dark beach, walking further into the darkness, his long milk white hair growing shorter while turning a chocolate brown color.

“It has been a while. Huh” he mused, waltzing down a dirt path with his hands in his pockets. He reached deep inside his pocket and pulled out a rusted and chipped silver necklace. He held it in his hand, tossing it into the air playfully.

He looked at it again. He brushed his thumb against the coarse metal. The silver crown wasn’t how it used to be, it was old and it could snap at any moment. He continued to walk, his armor clinking and his clothes ruffling as the wind blew by.

Then he pocketed the charm as he stopped in front of a large and black pit. Even if it was in the realm of light, the pit would look dark and bottomless.

He chuckled to himself “Welp. It seems my return has been a long thing coming”. Behind him two figures watched him patiently.

He turned around and spread his arms, before leaning back and taking a fall of faith into the black void, going where not even a heartless would venture off to.

The two figures quickly followed after him, swan diving into the dark pit.

.......


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger appears in the land of Departure.

It was late morning bleeding into lunch time. Each master was training their apprentice dutifully. Well except Aqua, the other masters took turns teacher her student.

Kairi was currently teaching her student Amare. She was a petite girl with male length dark blue, almost black hair and blue eyes. The shade reminding Kairi of Sora. 

The master shook her head, that’s not why she chose amare. Kairi had found her while on a mission. She was an orphan, sickly pale, skinny as a twig, and very dirty.

But Kairi saw something in her eyes. Determination, potential, kairi didn’t know but she felt something in this girl that felt so familiar to her. So after talking to her, kairi brought her home and started training her.

Her keyblade was called missing ache. Aqua says the keyblade represents the user, but Kairi never understood what that meant. Today kairi was teaching her second tier magic. While the others.....

The other masters had their own way of training.

Terra was more physical combat oriented, so he was making his student Viribus and Aqua’s student Glacies run laps and lift weights.

Viribus is a young but fit Man. He has long dirty brown hair tied into a rat tail, and amber eyes.

Ventus being more light weight and quick, makes him teach more speed based lessons. Currently he was testing Seraph’s reflexes.

Roxas and Xion teach together, so they had their students Draco and Laminae spar to increase endurance and stamina.

Draco and Laminae are childhood friends. The former was a boy with light brown hair and red eyes, and the latter was a girl with pitch black hair and blue eyes.

Riku was teaching his student Bellator to use darkness. Ever since he found the young man, Riku has been doing all his best to prepare him.

Riku has found him chained up in a dungeon. He was covered in cuts, bruises and welts, he looked like he was about to keel over. So if it wasn’t for riku, bellator would have unfortunately perished.

It’s been 4 years and the young man is still forever great full for his Savior turned surrogate father. But riku never told anyone other than Kairi that he only trains him so hard so that there isn’t another Sora incident.

He won’t let another person with so much potential, die because they weren’t trained properly.

And finally there was Axel. Oh boy. 

At this moment, he and his student Ignis were a good distance away chucking fire at each other. It didn’t help a pyromaniac had found a pyromaniac student.

Ignis was a spunky young woman with long ruby red hair that seemed to curl up near the ends of her hair. And her eyes were a beautiful shade of turquoise.

Everyone was brought out of their revere when Aqua came out, holding her daughter in her arms “Guys! King Mickey called. He wants to talk to all of us” she shouted.

Everyone looked to each other. The masters told them to take a break and wait for further instructions when they returned. Their students bowed, so the masters left and followed Aqua inside.

The master went to the throne room (which had been altered so that there were 9 seats). Each master got into their seats, with the exception of the middle one that had a crown symbol.

They had created a extra throne in the case that Sora returned and joined their ranks. But for now it would stay empty.

Aqua waved her hand. A small circular device popped out of the floor. In a few seconds it sputtered to life and projected a large holographic screen.

In a few seconds king Mickey came to the screen. “Hiya guys” he greeted. “Hey Mickey” Riku replied, a smile on his face seeing his good friend. “So what did you call for?” Aqua asked, rocking her daughter to calm her down.

“Well I have something to report” he said. Everyone leaned forward slightly “On our scanners we detected an odd fluctuation of darkness through out the worlds” he explained.

Everyone was on edge “Is it the heartless? Or is some other crazy coot looking for Kingdom Hearts again!” Axel exasperated.

The mouse shook his head “no nothing that major. But due to the readings it seems like something from the realm of darkness entered into the realm of light, dragging some darkness with them”.

Everyone perked up at that “so someone from the realm of darkness crossed into our realm?” Xion asked. Mickey nodded “yes. We aren’t sure who they are or what their intent is, but be careful of any strong feeling of darkness” he warned.

“Right” they all said. The mouse smiled “I hope you guys stay safe” he said before hanging up. They slumped into their thrones. Terra rubbed his chin “I think we should tell our students” he said.

They turned to the older brunette “I feel like that should be aware. My master Eraqus kept secrets from us and it lead to his death. So I feel it’s best that they’re aware” he explained.

They pondered that for a moment before nodding. Aqua continued to rock her daughter, occasionally poking and tickling her making the infant giggle. 

But as she being enamoured with her daughter, something felt wrong. She looked up and felt it, the underlying feeling of darkness wafting off of a person. 

She bolted up, startling the others and jostling her daughter, Causing her to whimper. Aqua apologized and began to shush Gaia. Ventus got up as well “What’s wrong Aqua?”.

She looked to him “I don’t know. It just feels like strong darkness is nearby”. Everyone’s eyes widened as well as Aqua’s when she realized what she said. They all got up and bolted to their students.

A few minutes ago......

The apprentices were socializing with each other, talking about what they’ve learned, stuff about their master, and how strong they became. Amare went to stand up but she tripped on a rock and fell backwards, tumbling over down the hill.

Thankfully changing the castle also changed the terrain. The hill was more slanted with a more gradual curve, so she rolled down painlessly.

She eventually stopped when she bumped into a tree’s base. She groaned as she rolled away a little before pushing herself onto her feet. The others called out to her “I’m fine!” She called back.

“Just wait. Well come down” Bellator shouted, before he and the others disappeared from the top of the hill. Amare sighed, rolling down the hill dirtied her outfit.

Her coat and skirt were covered in dirt and leaves, and her exposed knees were scraped, bleeding slightly. She groaned as the small wound stung.

Then she heard leaves rustle and a twig snap behind her. She snapped around and saw the the dark forest. What ever that was, it was concealed by the trees shadows.

She called missing ache to her hands and got into her stance. Her eyes darted left and right as she started to slowly walked into the dark forest. She focused on her sense of sound.

She heard some birds in the distance tweet, a river flowing, and the sound of heavy breathing. Wait heavy breathing? She went tense, she heard someone’s laboured breathing, someone was there and they were close.

She gulped “Maybe i should turn back” she muttered. But as she spun around someone caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw something shiny beside the base of a huge tree.

She walked closer to it. She saw some plates of metal beside the tree “what is this doing here?” She questioned. But her eyes widened when she realized. The sound of the breather was louder, louder than ever. Almost as it.

It was right beside her.

With eyes full of fear she slowly began to look up. Her chest tightly and her body trembled. 

Looming above her standing against he tree was a man. They were gigantic. Master Axel was indeed the tallest out of all of the masters, but this person was even taller than them. Amare only came up to above their knee, he was ginormous.

She could only see the silhouette of his torso, only getting a glimpse of his hands and waist down. She could see his outline bob up and down as he breathed. What should she do, she was too scared to move, her body frozen stiff.

Then with a tentative hand the figure reached forward towards Amare. She got a better look at him. He was also wearing armor on his arm and he looked quite muscular, even more so than master Riku and master Terra.

She threw he hands up, trying to protect herself. She waited for something terrible to happen, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She lowered her arms and looked up. The man had a huge mane of white hair that looked incredible fluffy. He wore a orange visor that covered his eyes, but even with his eyes covered she could see the concern on his face.

“Are you alright young lady” he asked, his voice deep and smooth. She lowered her arms and slightly nodded. The man sighed in relief, he then looked up and around.

“I’m terribly sorry. But do you know which world I’m on. I’m not familiar with this forest” he said. That surprise Amare “he knows about the worlds?” She thought. Then something came to her mind.

“Are you a keyblade wielder sir?” She asked. The man smiled and nodded “indeed I am. I’m just a little rusty, that’s all. It’s been a few years for me” he confessed, chuckling nervously.

Amare giggled and beamed at his nervousness. She got a good look at him. 

He was wearing a grey shirt, armor on his arms and shins, a thick rope around his waist tied in the back, and a waist cape with fabric draped in the front.

The man walked forward but he suddenly fell over. Quickly acting Amare lunged forward and caught the elder keyblade wielder.

She stumbled back at his weight and size. He was quite heavy. She tried her best to move under him. She put his arm over her shoulder and he supported him. He coughed a chuckle “I’m terribly sorry. I’m quite weak at the moment” he said.

She shook her head and jumped up a little to stand straight “it’s alright. Judging from your hair, you’re quite old” she blurted out. She realized what she said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

She was about to apologize until he interrupted her “you’re right. Ive aged quite terribly” he joked. She nodded and started helping him walk.

It was terribly slow due to his weight and slow pace.

Then much to their surprise (and to her gratitude) her fellow apprentices appeared. A smile grew on her face “hey guys!” She called, getting their attention.

They all ran over to her “are you alright Amare?” Viribus asked. She nodded, but Ignis pointed out the stranger, causing the others to look at him as well.

“Well hello there. Are these friends of yours?” He asked Amare. “Yeah. They’re my fellow apprentices” she explained. He nodded and was about to greet them, but he held his hand to his mouth and began to cough.

Amare braced a hand against his back as he coughed hard. He stopped coughing and brought his hand down, and much to their horror there was blood staining his gloves palm.

“I’m terribly sorry. I’m not in the most stable condition” he said weakly. The students looked at him compassionately. It they learned anything from their masters, the main thing was to help anyone in need.

Helping the Elder man, Bellator and Viribus replaces Amare and occupied either side of his chest, wrapping his arms around their shoulders to hold him up.

He grinned “thank you very much. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Asmodeus S, a Knight” he said.

The apprentices nodded and helped the old man walk to and up the stairs. Midway through he asked them “may I have the pleasure of knowing your names”.

The chuckled. “Bellator”. “Glacies”. “Ignis”. “Draco”. “Amare”. “Seraph”. “Laminae”. “Viribus”, They each greeted.

“Thank you for assisting me. Your masters must be so proud of you all” he praised. They all blushed, rubbing the back of their head or tapping their fingers together nervously.

Once they got to the top, the apprentices and Asmodeus were greeted by the sight of their 8 masters. All armed with their keyblade’s and pointed in their direction.

“Guys, get away from him. now!” Riku commanded. The apprentice looked confused and were hesitant “What’s wrong master?” Bellator asked.

he didn’t understand. why was his master so adamant about Asmodeus, he clearly needed help. “He reeks of Darkness. He could be dangerous” Aqua warned.

They looked to the blue haired master/mother, then to the white haired giant. “But he seems fine. And we don’t sense anything” Glacies said.

Kairi shook her head “you aren’t trained enough to sense potent darkness. Get away from him” she bellowed. The apprentices flinched at her loud tone. But Asmodeus was not deterred.

Weakly he pushed himself up and off of the 2 large male students, standing to full height. And much to everyone (except Amare’s) surprise, he was gigantic. Majority of the apprentices stood under his waist.

He patted Viribus on the shoulder before pushing the others aside gently. He stood in front of them, standing tall, determined, and unfazed.

He straightened out his posture and put his hands behind his back. He puffed out his chest and stood defiantly “greetings. My name is Asmodeus. Could I ask what could warrant you to bare your keyblade’s against me”.

They narrowed their eyes at him “you’re practically wafting darkness, and we know where you came from” Terra said. Asmodeus quirked a brow “King Mickey just called us. He told us someone dangerous came from the realm of darkness” Xion said.

The students gasped and got into their stances. They heard from their teacher (Mostly Aqua) that the realm of darkness was a terrible place. Darkness everywhere and teeming with heartless.

Asmodeus nodded “you’re correct. I did come from the realm of darkness” he assured. The keyblade masters tensed up and tightened their grip on their keyblade’s.

“But you’re quite mistaken. I’m not dangerous” he said. They narrowed their eyes at him “in fact I was invited into the realm of light after years of imprisonment” he continued.

They eyed him suspiciously “what do you mean by invited?” Ventus asked. Asmodeus Smirked, he pulled a folded up piece of paper out from his pocket. He held it between his finger and thumb before flicking it forward.

It soared through the air before Riku caught it. He stared at it suspiciously before opening it. Riku began to read it before looking at his red headed best friend.

“You wrote Sora a letter?” He asked. Everyone quirked up. Kairi ran up to him and snatched dit from his hands, reading it over before glaring up at Asmodeus. “How did you get this” she uttered.

The white haired giant smirked “as I said. That was my ticket out of the realm of darkness. It’s all thanks to you”. Kairi paled “th-that means I freed you?” She questioned.

He nodded “yes indeed. And I’m quite thankful”. A cold sweat trailed down her brow at the mistake she made. 

He spread his arms “I’ve returned to the realm of light. And I shall continue where I left off” he proclaimed Mischievously. Immediately Riku, kairi and Terra launches at him.

He they were about to slam their keyblade into him, but something swung past and blocked their keyblade’s. They the masters froze when he blocked with a keyblade.

His left arm was behind his back as he crossed his right arm over his chest and pointed the keyblade’s tip to the right. He looked at them unfazed as he held a longer star seeker.

He swung again and pushed them all off of him. He lowered his arm and twisted his keyblade, showing off the flat side of the blade.

Still holding his pose he began to slowly walk around them. They watched as he circled around them like a blood hungry shark.

He lowered his arm, allowing the curved tip of the keyblade to scrape against the stone ground. He dug it deeper, making a shallow ditch in the ground.

“Let me ask you. How would the young Savior of the worlds say if he was here right now”. They all tilted their heads quizzically at him, he grinned “the famed chosen one. Sora” he finished.

They went wide eyed before their eyes filled with rage and they bared their teeth at him “don’t you dare mention his name” Kairi snarled. 

Their apprentices were taken aback by the tone of their masters. They’ve never seen them like this. They’ve been told about who Sora is, but they didn’t know he had that sort of effect on them.

Asmodeus stopped walking as he stood in between the masters and students again. He raised his left hand, open before tightening his hand into a fist.

Wisps of Darkness wafted thickly off of his hand, curling around his body before enveloping him in a thin mist of darkness.

To their surprise the darkness began to change his body. His body began to change drastically. His body began to gain mass and naturally straighten itself. His hair started to grow brown from the roots up and get shorter.

Then the darkness dissipated. All that was left was a far younger and stronger version of Asmodeus. Her started moving around, cracking his neck, shoulder and knuckles in a cringe worthy pop.

He hopped up and down enthusiastically like a boxer. He opened and closed his hands experimentally before clenching them and looking at the keyblade masters. He flipped his keyblade and caught it by the tip.

He threw it at them like a frisbee. Terra held his keyblade up and braced it with both hands. Asmodeus flew through the air, and caught star seeker mid flight.

He spun in the air twice before thrusting forward. the tip slammed into ends of the earth, sending Terra skidding back until he slammed into the front doors.

Everyone stared in shock as their strongest physical fighter was launched like a practice dummy.

Asmodeus chuckled “this will be fun”.


	3. Who ya callin old?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this stranger

The students watched in awe as the total stranger Asmodeus was holding his own against 8 different keyblade masters. Well holding is own was an understatement, more like simultaneously overpowering one then moving to the other.

Every swing and blow had power behind it. Even a solid block from him made their masters stagger back. Aqua was in the back using magic because she was still holding her daughter.

Axel transformed his keyblade into his chakrams and lit them ablaze. He threw them at Asmodeus, only for the tall keyblade wielder to catch one, then slam it into the other, causing it to revert back into Flame liberator.

Now armed with 2 keyblade’s Asmodeus was now double as dangerous. Axel tried to call his keyblade to his hand, but it didn’t respond. He just watched as Asmodeus continued to pummel his fellow masters/friends with his own keyblade.

Just as he was about to make a witty retort, he was knocked back by his very own keyblade. Thrown right into his face. 

Their students winced and cringed as their masters were absolutely defeated. They wanted to help, but every time they tried, their masters told them to stay back.

Then in a matter of seconds, all of their masters were down for the count. Groaning on the floor, weak and tired. This was a first for their students, seeing their teachers so.

Powerless.

While Asmodeus still looked like he could do this all day. He was tapping his foot impatiently while his arms were crossed. He scoffed “is that all you can do. No wonder Sora saved the worlds, none of you could defeat Xehanort” he mocked.

Riku snarled and bared his teeth. He pushed himself onto his feet, using BraveHeart as a cane. “You have no right to say his name!” He roared, jumping forward with the remainder of his energy.

He held his keyblade back before swinging over his head. Asmodeus gave a faint chuckle as he intercepted it, grabbing the blade with his finger and thumb. Riku’s eye widened and he tried to pull back, but his keyblade wouldn’t budge.

Riku was straining his muscle to rip his keyblade away from Asmodeus. But from the others points of view, he looked like a child fighting for his toy back.

Asmodeus didn’t budge an inch, his arm was as steady as the earth itself. Then in an instant, he snapped half of the blade of BraveHeart off, causing Riku to fall back. Everyone gasped and their eyes widened.

Riku rubbed his head and looked down at his keyblade. His hand felt light but his heart weighed him down when he could see the jagged edge of where the blade was severed.

His stared up at Asmodeus who smirked as he made a show. Holding the width of the blade in his hand before clenching his fist, crushing and shattering the broken blade as if it were hard candy.

He tossed the remaining shards in his hand away, raining down against the stone with soft clinks. Riku just stared at his broken keyblade in shock, his whole body frozen.

Asmodeus walked up to him and pressed the edge of star seeker against his throat, tilting it in a way so that his chin rested on the flat side. Riku just stared up at the giants visor covered face.

Asmodeus gave a smug grin, which looked all too familiar to the Silver haired master. He removed his keyblade and raised it high in the air, ready to strike him down.

“No!” Someone yelled. Something wizzed passed Asmodeus and stood in between him and Riku. Protecting the master was Bellator, his Fenrir keyblade braced with the both his hands to guard his master.

Asmodeus scoff “you got courage young man. But do you have the skill to use it properly” he taunted. Bellators lips drew into a thin line, his Adam’s apple bobbed in fear.

Asmodeus raised his keyblade yet again, ready to strike down Bellator and his master. He swung his arm down, everybody reached for them, screaming No.

Suddenly something shot passed the apprentices behind Asmodeus. In an instant it barrelled into Asmodeus’s back, stopping his attack and sending him forward. His back arched painfully and his body tensed up.

He let out a pained groan as he fell flat on the floor. The thing that smashed into him stood up, revealing a young girl with short spiky brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a black and red outfit with black and yellow knee high boots.

She stood up and jumped off of Asmodeus, standing up with her arms crossed. She puffed her chest and pouted “That’s was mean Great grandpa. You shouldn’t do that to others” she scolded.

Everyone was flabbergasted. A man that not even 8 keyblade masters could defeat, was taken down by a tiny girl that claimed to be his great grand daughter.

Asmodeus groaned and pushed himself to his feet. He stood with slumped shoulders as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. But in the middle of the confusion, Roxas took this chance and leaped forward.

He crossed his keyblade’s in front of himself, preparing to slash the young girl. Everyone’s eyes widened “Roxas No!!!” Axe screamed, but it was already too late. Roxas swung his arms and slashed in a X.

But to their shock Asmodeus didn’t move, in fact the young girl spun around and opened her right hand. In a flash of light a keyblade was called to her hands. But not just any keyblade.

The Kingdom key.

She held it up and intercepted Oath Keeper and Oblivion as they were about to smash her. Sparks flew as magic metal scraped and scratched against each other. Asmodeus just smirked “Great form Sweetie. Excellent block” he praised.

The girl grunted before pushing he keyblade down, pushing roxas’s down as well. With his keyblade’s restrained the girl jumped and spun around. She pulled her right leg back then kicked Roxas square in the jaw. 

The force of the kick made him let go and stumble back before falling flat on his back. They stared in awe as the short girl was packed with the same strength as Asmodeus.

The latter applauded his great granddaughter, walking up to her and picking her up. She was sitting down on his left forearm, arms wrapped around Asmodeus’s neck. 

Holding her in his arms made her look younger than she seems “you did fantastic Kai. You made your old man proud” Asmodeus praised. The girl giggled and snuggled closer to him.

How could that tiny girl send Roxas out of commission. But as they were in their own bubble, Kairi took this chance.

She bolted up faster than roxas. Destiny’s embrace flashed into her hands as she pulled her arms back, the tip near her chest. She was already a foot away from the giant brunette.

But it seems he predicted it. Because the girl call Kai jumped out to his arms and stomped onto the shaft of the keyblade as the red headed master thrusted it forward.

Kai weighed the keyblade down, sending the direction of the thrust down to the ground while sending Kairi off balance.

She was taken aback as the force of hitting the ground stopped her momentum while making her stumble. But she didn’t have time to react as a large strong hand gripped her throat tightly and lifted her into the air.

Kairi gasped and clawed at his arm, kicking her legs about. She was around 2 feet off the ground. Watching one of their keyblade masters in trouble, the apprentices summoned their keyblade’s.

They all rushed at Asmodeus’s back, but Kai appeared in their path and casted a shield. They slammed into the magic barrier before it expanded and exploded, launching backwards. 

They groaned as they pushed themselves up, the explosion had weakened them. But they gasped when they saw the state of Kairi.

Her eyes were partially rolled up, the edges of her mouth stained with drool, and her skin growing pale while the area of her neck began to bruise.

Aqua who was in the back holding Gaia quickly handed her to Terra before running into the fray. She casted missiles of ice, shooting them forward as she thrusted storm fall forward.

Seeing the blunette incoming Asmodeus raised his arm in a guarding manner. Then in a flash of light his left arm was encased in red keyblade armor, to the surprise of the others.

His forearm was composed of multiple plates and his shoulder was covered by a curved carapace like shield piece.

The casts of ice shattered on impact and the tip of her keyblade bounced off of his shoulder. Since Aqua was still in the air Asmodeus pointed his hand towards her. “Graviga-Repulse” he chanted.

A small version of graviga appeared in his palm before flying off towards Aqua. She braced her keyblade as the ball of magic softly touched her, only for the master to be shot into the forest below like a sling shot.

“Aqua!”, “Master!” They screamed as she disappeared from sight. They turned back to Asmodeus. They were surprised when they saw that he was kneeling down now. A arm on his left knee while his leg was planted firmly against the ground.

He lowered his arm so that Kairi was kneeling on the both of her knees. She was still conscious, but her arms were gripping onto his arm for dear life.

As they were about to plan their attack, the students heard something from behind them. They turned around to see a woman in her early thirties running up the stone steps with aqua in her arms bridal style.

She had long chocolate brown hair tied into a pony tail that was draped over her shoulder, cobalt blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She had a voluptuous physique and pretty features. She was wearing a red sundress with black boots and a red leather jacket with white fur around the collar.

She was panting hard “Grandpa! What are you doing?!” She exclaimed, quickly placing Aqua down beside the apprentices before jogging over to Asmodeus. 

She grabbed his arm and pried her fingers off of Kairi’s throat before shoving the former away from the girl. Kairi gasped for air and rubbed her raw and bruised throat.

The woman turned and crouched before Kairi. Placing a hand on the red head’s back before green magic flowed from her other hand and healed the keyblade master.

Asmodeus stood up, kai running to stand at his side. The woman looked to Kairi who coughed a couple times but she looked better already. She pulled her hands away as she glared at Asmodeus. 

She stood up and stomped over to the giant. Compared to him she looked more like a teenager, reaching only up to beneath his pectorals. She reached up and jabbed his chest with her finger “You got a lot of nerve choking a young girl like that” she scolded.

Asmodeus sighed “y’know. You used to be so much cuter when you were younger” he said, reaching down to pinch her cheeks. She whined and batted his hand away.

Everyone else was dumbfounded and appalled by these group of brunettes. They just appear, beat them up, and forget all about them to have a conversation. What the hell?

“You can’t do this grandpa Azzy” the woman whined. “Bah! Whatever. Rika I raised to to be strong, carefree. What the hell happened to you?” He complained. Now that was odd, he didn’t like her being mature and responsible, this was weird.

“You've been talking about them for years and now you beat them up like you hate them? What’s wrong with you!” She yelled. Asmodeus groaned and leaned back “And take these stupid glasses off”.

She reached up and yanked the orange visor that covered his eyes. Underneath he had cerulean blue eyes that were as clear as the ocean on a bright clear day.

“The years have taken a toll on you grandpa. What you’re turning 500 in a couple days, at least have some tact” she drawled one.

Geez her bickering never ends.....

Wait.....

500 years!!!!!

What the f.....

To be continued....


	4. Nice to see ya again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these years and now you figure it out.

The man was 500 years old?! How was that possible. But if he was 500, how old were the girl called Kai and the woman called rika.

Shaking out the shock Xion jumped to her feet then dashed forward. To honor sora’s sacrifice Xion changed her keyblade to two become one so that she didn’t have to see the kingdom key.

She pulled her keyblade behind her before swinging in a horizontal slash. But it was intercepted by another keyblade. Not by Asmodeus or Kai, but the woman Rika herself. 

She was holding in behind her back, reaching over her shoulder to block the strike. She spun around and pushed Xion back, the ravenette landed in front of her fellow masters. Putting distance between the 2 woman allowed the others to get a good look at Rika’s keyblade.

Oath keeper.

And a thallasha shell charm with a face drawn into it.

Kairi’s eyes widened. she couldn’t believe it, the charm she gave to Sora was being used as the catalyst for her keyblade. Tears spilled from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, her throat tightening and her body growing tense.

“Why does that girl have it? Where did she get it from?” Kairi thought. Rika hooked the teeth of oath keeper into the teeth of xion’s Keyblade. She pulled back and ripped Two become one out of her hands, before performing a backwards kick to the new masters stomach.

Xion was sent flying. She hit the floor and skidded to Roxas’s side. Again the students were in awe as some strange woman disarmed and defeated one of their masters.

Riku stood up and brushed some dirt off of her sun dress. She turned back to Asmodeus “so when am I going to meet my godmother?” She asked, which was an odd topic to bring up after she just knocked xion back with a kick.

Asmodeus chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head “you kinda just kicked her” he said. The Rika’s eyes widened and she gasped. Wait she was surprised after she just kicked Xion? And wait, did he just say god mother?

She spun around with regret plastered on her face “oh my goodness I’m so sorry” she apologized. She raised her hand and casted a strong curaga. A dome of green magic encompassed everyone.

The healing magic began to heal every ones wounds and revitalize their stamina. Soon enough all of the masters were back in tip top shape.

Rika stopped her magic and sighed from slight exhaustion. She jogged over to Xion and pulled the ravenette to her feet “I’m so sorry auntie Xion. If I knew it was you I wouldn’t have kicked you so hard” Rika apologized, much to the others confusion.

She continued to brush dirt and pebbles off of xion’s haori. After a bit she stopped before cupping Xion’s face in her hands. Up close the size difference was apparent. 

Rika was a whole head above the ravenette, so much larger that the brunette had to angle her head down to look at her. Xion was completely confused before the taller woman’s words registered in her head.

“Wait. What do you mean by ‘godmother’ and ‘aunt” She asked as she pulled her hands off of her face. Rika chuckled “because. You're my mothers sister. Well, at least that’s what my grandpa said” she explained.

Xion and the other masters leaned to the side to look at Asmodeus “he said that?” Ventus questioned. Rika nodded “yeah. My mother died at child birth so he practically raised me as his daughter. Then when I got pregnant and gave birth to Kai over there he supported me the whole time”.

She began to drawl on “he taught my daughter and I how to use a Keyblade, he told me stories about you guys and about the captain and the mage”. The masters thought about that, he told stories about them? And who’re the captain and the mage?

“For my 14th birthday he gave me his good luck charm, and for Kai’s 10th birthday he gifted her his keychain-“. How long can this woman talk, they all thought.

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was talking too much, it’s just I’ve been waiting years to finally meet you all” she said, rubbing her back nervously. But throughout her reminiscing, they couldn’t help but feel a sense of nostalgia from her.

She felt so familiar, and so similar to another brunette they knew. It was so weird, from her wanting to meet them and the sense that they already knew who she was.

But they shook out of their revere when they realized she was still talking. Rika spun around to look at Asmodeus “-and now we’re here. My grandpa azzy used to always say “may your heart be your guiding key” she quoted, puffing out her chest to imitate the giant brunette.

Asmodeus groaned while Kai chuckled. But they stopped when they saw the baffled expression on the keyblade masters “oh yeah! You changed your name, right gramps” Rika asked.

Asmodeus nodded “what was it again?” She murmured, tapping her foot while crossing her arms, her quizzical expression all too familiar to the guardians of light.

Her eyes brightened and she snapped her fingers “Right! It was sora right” she cheered. Asmodeus chuckled and smiled, his pearly whites in an all to familiar grin “heh, and I’m the stupid one” he joked.

Their words got caught in threat throats. The words failing to come out from the weight they felt on their chests. H-he was Sora? B-but how, what happened to him?

Mustering up the strength Kairi walked passed Rika to stand in front of Asmodeus, or Sora. She wanted to reach out to him, but she hesitated “S-Sora? Is that really you?” She questioned, more tears threatened to stream down her face.

He chuckled lowly and stuck his hand in his pocket. He fished something out before raising his arm. Falling down from his hand and dangling from a chain was a silver, but heavily rusted necklace in the shape of a crown.

Kairi’s hands flew to her face and covered her mouth, the other masters gasped, while the students were still clueless “I-it really is you” the red head uttered.

Suddenly Amare interrupted “okay we’ve been watching for too long. What is happening? And who are these people?” She exasperated, flailing her arms around.

The masters all stared at her, before Kai walked beside her, she leaned against her and rested her arm on her shoulder “they just realized my great grandpa was their old friend” she said nonchalantly.

The students quirked a brow at her “wait. Can someone please explain to us what’s going on?” Bellator asked. Asmodeus sighed “I shall explain. but not outside, we will do it inside” he said, before walking towards the castle, Rika and Kai in tow.

The students and masters looked to each other before following as well.

A few minutes later.......

The masters were sitting in their assigned thrones while their respective students stood beside them. Gaia was squealing and happily gurgling as she play with the tassels on her fathers haori.

In front of them was Asmo-Sora with Rika and Kai on either side of him. “You have a lot of explaining to do” Riku deadpanned. Sora nodded “indeed I do old friend” he mused.

He cleared his throat “as you all know, I saved the worlds from Xehanort and left to save Kairi as well. I then faded from the realm of light, never to be seen again. Or so I thought”. The masters inches closer to him.

“After I disappeared I woke up in the sleeping realm, on a world I didn’t recognize. I roamed about, like a lost soul with no place in the world. I tried to go to the other sleeping worlds, but I was unable too”.

He began to pace around “eventually I found a way into the realm of darkness, but at a cost” Sora said. They all looked at him concerned “what cost Sora?” Aqua asked.

His lips drew into a thin line “since you’ve been trapped in the realm of darkness I’m sure you’re familiar how time fluctuates differently from the realm of light”. Aqua nodded in confirmation, the students looked at her.

“What’s different between the realm of darkness and the realm of light, other than the huge amounts of darkness” Glacies asked. Sora interrupted “I can answer that. The realm of darkness’s time is much slower than the realm of light. Master aqua was trapped in there for over a decade, yet she hadn’t aged more than a year” he explained.

They turned and stared at her “wait how old are you?!” He explained. Aqua blushed and cleared her throat, she tugged nervously on the collar of her halter top.

“Doing the math she should be 36 six by now, but you’re physically 24. Am I correct?” Sora said. Aqua turned red from embarrassment. Rika glared at him and slapped his arm “Grandpa! You aren’t supposed to reveal a lady’s age. It’s rude” she scolded.

Sora disregarded her, and the stares that aqua got. He could practically hear their thought “she old”, “She looks so young” so on and so forth.

Sora continued “well in my case it was vastly different. Instead of aging at a slow pace, I began to age rapidly. I feared that I would either be too old when I escaped or have perished from age, so I developed a new spell”.

“It took me a long time but I perfected it. It’s called the “fountain of youth”. By using waterga, curaga, and a form of time magic I’m able to turn younger again, but I needed to use darkness to activate it” he explained, raising his arm to produce wisps of darkness as an example.

“So I continued to repeat the process when I though I was getting too old”. They slowly took in the information, process all Sora had said to them. Suddenly Ignis raised her hand.

“Yes?”. She dropped her arm “how come you’re so buff. And where did you get that armor from?” She asked. They realized she had a point, where did her get the armor from?

“Well I learned to forge it myself. The black buttons are so I can summon specific parts of the armor onto my body. And to answer your first question, the realm of darkness sped up my metabolism so I was able to grow muscle more faster” he explained, they oh’d in understanding.

“Eventually I met a woman lost in the realm of darkness. She was lost and scared, and I was the only human she’d seen for a long time. Eventually we hit it off and had a daughter”. Kairi upon hearing that frowned, her lips drew into a thin line.

She was jealous of that woman and disappointed that she wasn’t Sora’s first. “Lila was a nice lady, but unfortunately....” he paused for a moment. The others look at at him expectingly.

“But she was killed by a heartless when I was gathering materials. She protected our daughter to the end though and I’m grateful for that” he said with a faint smile. Kairi took back what she said, Sora was clearly saddened by her death.

“Unfortunately my daughter Nami also had rapid aging, so she was already in her teens a month after her mother died”. They looked at him surprised “Nami?” Roxas questioned. 

Sora chuckled “yeah. I named her after Namine, she had the same eyes” he explained. They oh’d again “when while we were roaming about we found a young man named falecor. My Nami and him hit it off real quick”.

“Seeing them clearly in love I allowed him to date and love my daughter, which lead to the birth of Rika” Sora said, pointing to the brunette woman with his thumb. She waved at them a little embarrassed.

“But while Nami was pregnant, falecor died while protecting her from heartless. She was distraught, the stress from his death coupled with her labor starting put to much pressure on her”.

“The pain and over abundance of emotions took a toll on her, which caused her to pass on when Rika was born” he said sadly. Again they gazed at Sora sympathetically.

“She didn’t live long enough to name her, so I named her myself. And as you can see, I named her after Riku” he explained. They turned to the silver haired master, he was surprised and honored that his long time best friend would name his granddaughter after him.

“After the last 2 deaths of the women that were dear to me I decided to teach her how to wield a keyblade. So far it seems I succeeded. Surprisingly history repeated itself. We found another man called mael, Rika and mael hit it off and she got pregnant.

“Like the last time, Mael was a victim to the heartless. But unlike the previous time, Rika survived after giving birth to Kai. Named after Kairi due to all the stories I’ve told her while growing up” he said.

Now it was Kairi’s turn to feel honored. Not only did Sora talked about them to his children and descendants, but his granddaughter named her daughter after her.

“Well you can probably guess the next part. I trained Kai as well, we found a pit that lead to the realm of light and jumped into it. And now we’re here” he finished. That indeed was a lot to process, but they understood all of it. But there is one thing that’s still odd.

“Why did you attack us” Terra questioned, expecting a good answer. Sora chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck “heh, heh yeah sorry. If I forget and grow too old I get dementia, the effects linger temporarily after I turn young so I wasn’t fully aware at first” he explained.

They nodded, seemed plausible. “Welp. I’m back, ready to become a master and itchin to to venture off again” he said. The masters chuckled “same old Sora” Kairi giggles. Sora pouted “hey. And I changed my name, it’s Asmodeus Sora now” he corrected.

That’s another thing “why did you change your name?” axel asked. “Eh. The name Asmodeus Fits how I look right now” he shrugged. They all nodded at his remark.

Sora smiled at the guardians, but he finally noticed the infant in terra’s arms, completely oblivious to the conversations around her. He walked up to Terra to get a better look at her.

“Why hello. It seems Aqua and Terra have been busy” Sora mused, rubbing his chin. The both of them blushed profusely “so. What’s her name”. 

“Gaia” Terra answered. Sora smiled at the small girl, she noticed him and smiled at him with a toothless smile, gurgling happily while reaching out to Sora.

“May I” he asked. “Go ahead” Terra said, lifting Gaia up. Sora careful picked her up from her fathers hands, cradling her gently in his large arms. “Awe, your so adorable” Sora cooed, wiggling his finger which Gaia was trying to grab with her pudgy hands.

The masters and their apprentices couldn’t lie. It looked so cute seeing such a small girl and a large man. The princess of heart felt a tinge of jealousy. Oh how she would love to see their child in his arms.

The redhead felt her face heat up, so she looked away embarrassed. But seeing that Sora has already had a child and grandchildren, made her a bit sad. But she just went back to admiring the sight before her.

Sora looked up and smiled at Aqua, but he narrowed his eyes before smirking deviously “So. What are you going to name the second one?” He asked. Everyone looked at him puzzled “what do you mean?” Kairi asked.

Sora continued to wiggle his finger in front of Gaia “I learned how to use X-ray vision. And it seems Terra and Aqua have another baby on the way” he chuckled. Everyone stared at Aqua who looked at Sora shocked.

“I’m pregnant again?” She asked. Sora nodded “yup” he said, pronouncing the P. He then turned to Xion “and it seems you’re not alone on that one” he mused. Tracking his gaze that looked to Xion, who was wide eyed.

“You’re pregnant?” Roxas questioned. Xion gulped and looked to Sora “it seems like she is. And at 3 months at that” he finished. Now xion understood, it seemed like she was gaining weight, but she just brushed it off. but how? her body was a replica, it wasn’t a real human body.

“Well congrats you 2. It seems more keyblade wielders are going to join us” Sora teased. Then he quickly diverted his attention back to the infant in his arms.

“She’s a peppy little girl isn’t she” he cooed. Aqua and the others couldn’t help but chuckle at that, same old Sora. He gently tickled her soft, pudgy tummy, causing her to giggle.

He looked back up towards the others “so other than everyone but me being a master and having their own apprentice, what has happened since I’ve been gone?” He asked.

They all pondered that “Well nothing much. Namine and Isa are staying in radiant garden. There are some occasional heartless around the worlds, but the realm of light is at peace” Riku said.

“yeah. It’s great that’s the worlds are I peace” Sora replied smiling, but there was a slight frown. One that wasn’t unnoticed by the masters.

“What’s wrong Sora?” Xion asked. He chuckled “well I kinda feel left out since you all are masters while one just a knight” he confessed. They quirked a brow at him.

“A knight? Seriously” Riku joked. The others giggled, Sora rolled his eyes “yeah yeah laugh it up. I’ve been training in knighthood for more years than all of you guys combined” he huffed.

He then smirked “but I am the one who was able to defeat all of you at once” he said, reminding them of their earlier interaction. They turned away embarrassed “hah. One point for sora” he cheered.

“Sowa!” A young voice cheered. Their eyes widened in surprise. They looked towards the girl in Sora’s arms. Gaia was giggling and clapping her hands “Sowa!” She repeated.

Sora smiled and lifted her up “yup that’s me. You’re such a smart girl” he praised. He continued to play with the infant while the master’s jaws were dropped, he noticed this.

“What?”. Aqua blinked “that was her first word” she said. Sora visible froze then winced like he was hurt “heh heh. Sorry” he apologized. 

Terra groaned and slumped in his throne “her first words were your name. Not even ‘mama’ or ‘papa’, your name” he said very disappointed. 

The others including aqua chuckled at his plight, while he rubbed his forehead. Sora cleared his throat “Going back to the main topic. I’d like to take my mark of mastery” he said.

The other masters nodded agreeing “I agree. Not only have you shown us how you’ve improved, but your efforts long time ago would warrant you to be a master” Aqua said.

Sora nodded “so. What’s the test like?”. They looked to each other “well Riku rested Terra. Aqua tested me. Then we tested Ventus, then Roxas, then Axel, and then finally Xion. So I think I should test you” Kairi suggested, a slight smirk on her face.

Sora looked to the others, who nodded agreeingly at her statement. He sighed and shook his head “alright. What do you have in store for me?”.

To be continued.......


End file.
